Kisseu
by CrimsonEmerald
Summary: Di stasiun kereta api hari itu, melalui telpon benang waktu itu. Mochizou berhasil menyatakan perasaannya. Pun Tamako telah membalas pernyataan cintanya. Tapi sejak kejadian yang mendebarkan itu pula, Mochizou dan Tamako tak pernah lagi saling menyapa. Apa ini normal? /Tamako x Mochizou, lanjutan dari Tamako Love Story.


Mochizou berhasil menyatakan perasaannya. Pun Tamako telah membalas pernyataan cintanya. Di stasiun kereta api hari itu, melalui telpon benang waktu itu.

Mochizou akan ingat selalu, bisikan halus Tamako yang menyapa indera pendengarannya. Mengejutkan dan mendebarkan. Entah bagaimana, darah di seluruh tubuh Mochizou rasanya meletup-letup seketika. Ia melongo sebelum tersenyum lebar sekali, melirik-lirik pada Tamako yang menatapnya dengan wajah merona.

Mochizou ikut merona.

Tapi sejak kejadian yang mendebarkan itu pula, Mochizou dan Tamako tak pernah lagi saling menyapa. Setiap mereka bertemu atau mencoba bersama, selalu saja mereka merona dan lari untuk menenangkan diri.

Apa ini normal bagi mereka?

* * *

" _I don't own all characters,_ **Tamako Market** _and_ **Tamako Love Story** _belong to_ **Kyoto Animation** _."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mochizou x Tamako

" **KISSEU"**

* * *

"Hahh... " Tamako menghembuskan napas panjang. Gadis bermata _sapphire_ itu beringsut meraih bantal untuk dipeluknya. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana, sebelum kedua matanya mengintip dari balik poninya.

Tamako menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rasanya sesak. Bukan. Sesak yang ia rasakan bukan karena penyakit asma. Sesak yang menderanya saat ini lebih karena... terbawa perasaan?

Entahlah, Tamako tak mampu menjelaskannya. Sejak dua hari yang lalu, jantungnya sering berdebar keras dan wajahnya kerap kali memanas.

Mungkin karena kejadian di stasiun kereta api waktu itu— _ya, mungkin memang begitu._

Sejak peristiwa balasan pernyataan cinta yang Tamako lakukan di stasiun kereta api dua hari yang lalu, Tamako tak punya secuil pun keberanian untuk menemui Mochizou.

Setiap berpapasan dengannya, Tamako merona lalu lari dari hadapannya. Setiap mereka berjumpa, Tamako tak mampu menyapa dengan riang seperti biasa.

Tamako rasa ia mulai gila. Detak jantung yang bertalu keras di dadanya ini membuatnya hampir sinting jika dibiarkan lama-lama. Tamako tahu ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

Tapi apa?

Waktu Mochizou menyatakan cinta pun, Tamako tak langsung memberikan jawaban karena terlalu bingung. Tak tahu harus mengatakan apa atau berbuat apa. Untung saja ada teman-teman yang memberi arahan padanya.

Tapi sekarang, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Tidak ada teman-temannya. Hanya ada dirinya. Tamako merasa buntu seketika.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Anko, adik perempuan Tamako itu menghampiri kakaknya. Ia menarik paksa bantal yang dipeluk Tamako untuk menutupi wajahnya yang merona. Mata cokelat-nya berkilau oleh cahaya lampu ketika bertanya.

" _Onee-chan,_ ayo kita ke pemandian umum."

Ah, mungkin air hangat bisa menenangkan perasaanya.

* * *

Air hangat dari pemandian umum ini setidaknya menenangkan sedikit kegelisahan Tamako, meski tak sepenuhnya. Tamako menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding kolam, kemudian memejamkan mata. Sejenak ia mampu melupakan Mochizou dan segala kecanggungan mereka selama ini.

Sudah cukup lama sebenarnya Tamako dan Anko berendam. Jari-jari tangan mereka mulai berkerut dan Anko sudah berbisik-bisik ingin pulang. Tapi, Tamako masih ingin berendam. Ia ingin berlama-lama di sini agar tak perlu memusingkan semua kejadian yang memburunya akhir-akhir ini. Bukannya Tamako tidak lagi menyukai Mochizou, hanya saja rasa suka ini membuatnya pusing dan kebingungan. Tamako belum pernah merasa seaneh ini sebelumnya.

" _Mou,_ terserah _onee-chan s_ aja, aku mau pulang!" Anko berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Tamako dengan perasaan dongkol. Sudah lima belas menit ia meminta kakaknya itu agar mereka segera pulang. Tapi, Tamako mengabaikan ajakannya. Lagipula mereka sudah sangat hangat. Dan Anko tidak ingin mengkerut karena terlalu lama berendam bersama kakaknya.

Tamako mengawasi kepergian Anko dengan tatapan polos. Ia terdiam beberapa saat sebelum mengamati jari-jari tangannya.

" _Wa_! Dia benar, jari-jariku sudah mengkerut!"

Tamako lekas-lekas keluar dari kolam. Mengeringkan tubuh dan mengenakan pakaian. Sayangnya Anko sudah menghilang, adiknya itu benar-benar cepat saat pergi meninggalkannya.

Tamako menyingkap tirai merah pemandian, sebelum ia bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata cokelat maduyang akhir-akhir ini ia rindukan.

"Y-Yo, Tamako. K-Kau ingin pulang?" Tamako tiba-tiba membeku.

Itu Mochizou, menyapanya dengan wajah merona dan suara terbata.

* * *

Di malam hari, kawasan _Usagiyama Market_ tampak lebih sepi. Beberapa toko sudah tutup, sementara yang lain lampunya masih menyala. Lampu jalan menyorot temaram, Tamako dan Mochizou berjalan berduaan— _mereka pulang bersama._

Mochizou mendesah, melirik-lirik pada Tamako yang terpaku pada sandalnya. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Tak satupun yang punya keberanian untuk membuka suara.

Biasanya, saat-saat hening begini. Tamako suka bercerita tentang kegiatannya sepanjang hari. Mochizou terbiasa mendengarkan gadis itu berceloteh, dengan nada khas yang riang gembira. Lelaki itu tak terbiasa menghadapi Tamako yang diam dan bungkam. Bukan seperti Tamako yang biasanya, dan hal itu tidak begitu menyenangkan baginya.

"Tamako" Tamako benar-benar tersentak saat Mochizou tiba-tiba memanggil namanya.

"A-Apa kau menyesal karena kejadian di stasiun kereta api waktu itu?" tanya Mochizou dengan nada memelan di akhir kalimatnya.

Tamako tak juga menjawab sampai mereka berhenti melangkah ketika tiba di depan toko _mochi_ masing-masing. Mochizou pikir, Tamako akan meninggalkannya tanpa jawaban. Namun, di luar dugaan. Gadis itu mengangkat pandangannya.

"T-Tidak, kok!" Tamako dan Mochizou bertemu tatap. Rona merah muda samar-samar menghias kulit wajah keduanya.

"A-Aku tidak menyesal." Tamako menurunkan lagi pandangannya, ia menarik rambutnya yang terurai ke belakang telinga. "Hanya saja," gadis itu memberi jeda. "Setiap bertemu denganmu, menatap matamu, apalagi bicara denganmu. Sesuatu di sini berdebar dengan sangat amat keras!" Tamako meremas baju depannya tempat di mana jantungnya berada.

Mochizou tertegun, manik cokelat madu-nya melebar seketika. Perasaan lega memenuhi rongga dadanya. Syukurlah kalau dugaannya salah. Setidaknya Tamako sama sekali tidak menyesali peristiwa hari itu.

"Aku juga merasakannya," aku Mochizou dengan jujur. Tamako mengangkat pandangannya dan tatapan mereka bertemu lagi. Tamako pikir lampu jalan membuat mata Mochizou jadi berkilauan.

"Tapi aku rasa itu wajar, itu gejala orang jatuh cinta." Mochizou tersenyum dan menggaruk pipinya, tetes-tetes air berjatuhan dari ujung rambutnya. Mochizou memaki dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan hal sememalukan tadi. Ia bisa bayangkan Tamako pasti menganggapnya aneh.

"Kurasa kau benar, Mochizou."

"Hng?"

"Setelah kau memberitahu penyebabnya, sekarang gugupku hilang entah kemana." Tamako menyentuh dadanya, sekarang jantungnya tidak berdetak sekeras tadi.

Gadis itu tersenyum pada Mochizou, senyum manis yang membuat kedua matanya tinggal segaris. Mochizou lagi-lagi dibuat tertegun. Ia terpesona, senyum Tamako berhasil melenyapkan kewarasannya. Mochizou harus melakukan sesuatu pada Tamako sebelum ia menjadi gila.

Mochizou memejamkan matanya sejenak, keringat dingin menghiasi dahinya. Padahal saat ini tengah mendung dan banyak sekali awan kelabu yang menggantung. Mochizou tidak bisa mencegahnya lagi. Meski telinganya memerah, Mochizou harus melakukan sesuatu pada Tamako.

Karena itu, dalam sepersekian detik berikutnya. Mochizou menarik kedua bahu Tamako dan merendahkan wajahnya. Ia memejamkan mata sementara Tamako terlalu kaget untuk bereaksi seperti apa.

 _CUP_ ~

Dengan cepat, bibir mereka merapat. Mochizou mengecup pelan bibir Tamako, sebelum berbalik gesit dan meninggalkan gadis itu dengan gumaman _oyasumi_ pelan.

Tamako masih terpaku, memandang kepergian punggung Mochizou, yang dengan cepat menghilang di balik pintu toko _mochi_ -nya.

Setelah gadis itu sadar apa yang baru saja terjadi, seketika dadanya bergemuruh keras. Sensasinya lebih hebat dari yang ia rasakan sebelumnya. Jantungnya hampir berhenti berdetak saat itu juga.

Tamako merona dan segera berjongkok untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya—sementara Tuan Kitashirakawa, Ayah Tamako. Hampir meledak usai melihat peristiwa yang merenggut kepolosan putri sulungnya.

" _Teme_! Akan kuberi pelajaran pada bocah kurang ajar itu!" geramnya melipat lengan bajunya dengan emosi bergejolak.

* * *

 **Selesai**

* * *

 **A/N:** Setelah jalan-jalan ke fandom ini, ternyata aku hanya menemukan beberapa biji (?) fict di arsip bahasa Indonesia. Makanya aku pengen nyumbang untuk meramaikan arsip mereka. :3

.

.

 **RnR?**

 **05/07/15**


End file.
